


В глубине

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Romance, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Страх что-либо потерять порой оказывается сильнее рациональных доводов разума.





	В глубине

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
В комнате холодно, очень-очень холодно. Валентин знает этот холод и знает, что за ним следует. Кинжал под подушкой, пальцы смыкаются вокруг рукоятки. Кинжал Борраска, кинжал Дома Ветра, так и оставшийся во владении Дома Волн. Как неисполненное обещание, как напоминание о неоплаченном долге, который остался висеть над золотым спрутом, поднимающимся из глубин. Луна в окне зеленая, невозможно яркая, ненастоящая, словно вырезанная из бумаги. Ветви деревьев — черные щупальца в ночи. Земли не видно. Может, ее там и нет?  
  
Почти неслышные шаги в комнате, и Валентин замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами, сердце бьется как сумасшедшее — ему страшно, но он же этого и ждал. Это Габриэла пришла за ним, Габриэла, потому что она добилась того, чего хотела, она мертва и, возможно, ее злости и ненависти хватит на то, чтобы вернуться, чтобы отомстить всем оставшимся Приддам. И она начнет с него, а, может, уже начала с Ирэны — этого не узнать, пока ещё не узнать.  
  
Шаги замирают возле кровати, кто-то тянется к нему, и в этот момент Валентин молниеносно оборачивается с кинжалом в руке.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Пейзаж за окном сер и окутан туманом, словно дальше нескольких бье ничего нет. Лучше бы и не было.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
Валентину кажется, из тумана проступают холмы Мельникова луга. Словно горбы на спине чудовища.  
  
— Да, Валентин. Мне жаль, но…  
  
Холмы и болото, в которое тот тогда превратился. Если бы не проклятая буря, если бы не болото, если бы не это, если бы, если бы…  
  
— Я понял. Полагаю, данные перепроверяли до того, как сообщить мне? — Валентин держится, изо всех сил держится, хотя сейчас хочется закричать, и кричать так долго, как только возможно, разбить криком все бокалы и бутылки с вином, ярко-алым, неестественным, вино не бывает такого цвета, как кровь, кровь, почему, почему…  
  
Ветви деревьев словно замерли в немой мольбе, они тянутся ввысь, искривленные силуэты людей в агонии.  
  
— Да, — Жермон Ариго привычно мягок. Наверно, хорошо, что ему сообщил он. И в то же время плохо, потому что Ойген Райнштайнер или Лионель Савиньяк сделали бы это по-другому. Не так… выразительно и тепло. С Жермоном сложнее держать маску.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мой генерал. — Валентин уходит, впервые в жизни забыв про этикет, субординацию и прочее — не отдав честь.  
  
…и, как последний дурак, вопреки всему, тайно продолжает надеяться. Дверь размывает сдерживаемыми слезами, когда он берется за ручку.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Рука с кинжалом медленно опускается, Валентин хочет что-то сказать, но звуки тонут, отказываются складываться в слова, не идут из горла.  
  
«Нет, — хочется сказать ему. — Нет, не надо снова. Я не смогу опять, не смогу».  
  
Но он не может произнести ни звука.  
  
Арно стоит у постели темной тенью со светлыми волосами. По-прежнему светлыми, хоть и заляпанными засохшей кровью и грязью. Мундир испачкан и порван, а перерезанное горло не оставляет никаких сомнений в том, что он мертв.  
  
«Я не хочу проходить через это снова».  
  
«Зачем ты пришел ко мне, почему именно ко мне, Леворукий, зачем вы оба приходите ко мне?!»  
  
«Я знал, что так будет, но я не смогу, прости, не проси меня об этом, только не надо просить об… этом».  
  
Мысли накатывают одна на другую, путаются, сливаются в безмолвном гуле, который заполняет голову. Это панический приступ, Валентин знает, дыхание сбивается и учащается и ему плохо, так плохо!  
  
«Я не могу потерять еще одного настолько мне дорогого человека, пожалуйста, прошу, не надо».  
  
Арно не может говорить. Он просто грустно улыбается, качает головой и протягивает руки вперед, беззвучно просит, чтобы Валентин сделал это.  
  
И Валентин не выдерживает и начинает кричать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— …ин! Валентин!  
  
Валентин резко отшатывается, просыпаясь, и ударяется головой о спинку кровати. Он охает, боль на мгновение ослепляет его и одновременно отрезвляет, и когда он открывает глаза, держась за макушку, он видит распахнутую, чуть скошенную на сторону дверь, Арно и Герхарда, одного из своих людей.  
  
— Вы кричали, — немногословно поясняет тот.  
  
Арно стоит рядом, воск со свечи в его руке капает на пальцы, но он не обращает внимания.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Валентин обводит взглядом комнату, уставленную ветками засохшей рябины, и распахнутую дверь (Герхарду пришлось ее выбить, чтобы ворваться внутрь).  
  
— Благодарю за заботу, — произносит он ровно, хотя голос подрагивает. — Вы можете идти, Герхард.  
  
Понятливый военный кланяется и уходит. Арно, наоборот, придвигается к постели. Живой. Живой, Арно не погиб в плену, это был сон, Валентин уговаривает себя, но все равно хватает Арно за руку, чтобы убедиться в том, что она теплая. Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, и свеча снова капает воском на его пальцы. Арно тихо шипит, и Валентин делает немыслимое:  
  
— Прости, — говорит он и целует пальцы Арно. Изумление на лице того столь велико, что Валентин теряется, не знает, что думать и делать, вдруг он все испортил, вдруг Арно подумает о нем кошки знают что.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел, — Арно улыбается. А потом подается вперед и обнимает Валентина. — Тебе кошмар приснился?  
  
— Да, — с трудом отвечает Валентин.  
  
— Не думал, что «спруты» могут бояться чего-то такого, — Арно делает неопределенный жест рукой, — запредельного. Хотя… — он выразительно смотрит на рябину.  
  
— Могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?  
  
— Конечно, — Арно садится рядом.  
  
И Валентин делает то, что ему хотелось давно, но он не решался сделать раньше, никак не осмеливался, боясь испортить то, что у них уже есть — кладет голову на плечо Арно и сжимает его руку.  
  
— Не исчезай из моей жизни. Никогда.  
  
Арно удивленно моргает, а потом обнимает Валентина за плечи.  
  
— И ты тоже. Обещаешь?


End file.
